Santa
Santa Claus is a pedophilic character in The Filthy Frank Show. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he has two brothers that are also dirty. Appearance In "FILTHY FRANK CHRISTMAS SPECTACULAR (ABSOLUTELY FILTHY)", Santa breaks randomly into Frank's Apartment. As Frank was terrified, he seems to be sexually attracted by him, by claiming that he has been a bad boy for the whole year. Frank insists but Santa would still manage to rape him while he's resisting to him. However, Frank enjoyed having him sucking his dick. It seems like Santa rapes every child that he finds "bad the whole year". Theories Food and Santa's elves It is unknown how he gets his food, since he lives in a non-fertile land (actually it isn't even land since the north pole is just above the arctic ocean), but in "HOW TO EAT IN 30 DIFFERENT CULTURES", Frank has shown how to eat in the North Pole, claiming that Santa treats his elves worse than slaves, claiming that he doesn't let them rest until the elves themselves have finished their job, also the fact that he doesn't give them food but then the only way they would survive is to actually suck his dick after they're done working. This would mean that this situation along with the pedophilia conspiracy would possibly make all humanitarian groups go after him, but since all christmas activies are in the North Pole, which is above the Arctic ocean, this would make him a pirate, possibly worse than Somali pirates in the Indian Ocean. Rudolph the Reindeer (Jingle Balls) It also seems that Santa has mistreated Rudolph very badly. One day, Rudolph claims to be starving while flying during a Christmas night. Santa then has refused to feed him, and as Santa's sleigh was slowing down due to Rudolph dying, when returning back to the North Pole, he then physically abused him, then beat him up multiple times, and then a few days later, he disowned him. Rudolph, searching for food, was then wandering across the Canadian islands. Days later, it seems like Chin-Chin came to Earth to cause a chromosomal strike, which was meant to be striked on humans. However, it seems like the strike has also affected him, turning him into a failed mutation of a lycra. Rudolph, as a failed transformation of a lycra, then became a human/reindeer hybrid. Not only that he was supposed to be a male, his gender changed to unisex. Thus was born a creature known as Jingle Balls. Rudolph, now Jingle Balls, was then found starving to death in the streets of New York City by Frank, who then housed him along with friends, and then fed him with what was supposed to be either fried rice or ramen. Jingle Balls then became good friends with Frank, and as he was physically better over time, he then has decided to call animal protection service so they go after Santa. This, however, would give a lot of confusion to the animal organizations, as Rudolph turned from a reindeer to a human/reindeer crossbreed as Jingle Balls, and so the SPCA didn't know what to do about his case. It is unknown if they had actually made warrants against him for animal abuse. Category:Characters Category:Hakujin Category:Santas Category:Telepathic characters Category:Pedophiles Category:Props Category:Objects Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Human